With the evolution of photoelectric and semiconductor technology, the flat panel display has been developed rapidly, and among various flat panel displays, the liquid crystal display (LCD) has been applied to all aspects of production and life since it has many advantages, such as high space utilization efficiency, low power consumption, zero radiation and low electromagnetic interference.
Before a liquid crystal display leaves the factory, noise detection is normally required to be performed on the liquid crystal display, so as to determine whether the liquid crystal display is a qualified product. Therefore, a noise detection device is needed to perform noise detection on the liquid crystal display before leaving the factory.